Once Upon a Misunderstanding
by FieryFafar
Summary: Leaf and Green are friends since they were kids. And Green holds feelings for the female champion. Only problem is : his crazy fangirls are causing a misunderstanding for the annoyed girl.


Valentine's Day.

A joyous day. A time where one shows their love and compassion more than usual to one another. A time where one plucks up the courage and confess their true feelings to the ones they ache. A time where love proofs to coexist as creatures alike set aside their differences and think as one.

It was also the time where the blessed become the targets of intense jealousy.

"Kyaa kyaa kyaa!"

Green ran as fast he could and quickly shut the door behind him as he entered his gym. He pushed his body against the door, holding it from being slammed open. With swift fingers, he released his Machamp and Rhyperior. Both the gigantic Pokémon eyed their trainer, confused.

Green was getting restless. "Machamp! Rhyperior! Hold the door shut for me! Make sure no one – and I mean no one enters the gym!"

Both the huge Pokémon were bedazzled by their trainer's request. But without another thought, they moved forward and held the door for him. A group of screaming fangirls may be a huge burden to him – literally. But he knew his two Pokémon can hold the girls off. The Pokémon didn't even break a sweat as they easily guarded the entrance.

Green smirked, pleased with his powerful team. _Well, I am the strongest leader in Kanto._ He cockily praised himself and led out a small chuckle.

"Green! We love you!" The screaming fans were heard at the other side of the door. "Please accept my Valentine's chocolate!"

Green furrowed his brows, groaning as a headache was about to hit him.

"Please have some homemade cake I made!"

The Viridian leader kept his mouth shut.

"Please marry my daughter!"

He groaned again, his fingers massaging his forehead.

"Please fuck me!"

The last comment caught him off guard. Green flinched in horror and looked up. Both his Rhyperior and Machamp flashed a naughty grin, their eyebrows rising devilishly.

Green gritted his teeth, flustered. He was getting annoyed. Quickly, his feet ran into his room and took out a megahorn.

Another girlish squeal filled his eardrums. "Oh dear Arceus, please fuck me Gre-"

"Okay ladies! That's enough!" He yelled through the microphone, swiftly cutting the fanatic's rant before it got more lewd. He focused his gaze on the windows – where all his fans were literally sticking their bodies on the clear glass. "Thank you so very much for the gifts. I appreciate it. I really do. But I have some gym businesses I have to take care off. So if you ladies were so kind enough to leave, that will do me a great favour."

Loud sounds of disappointing groans echoed outside. Green sighed under his throat. Sometimes he cursed his amazingly good looks. Luckily, a few girls began to clear out. Some were still not giving up. Instead, they stayed there, sharp eyes stalking their favourite leader like a predator stalks its prey. This time, Green sighed out loud. The girls were too dedicated. Too lazy to care, Green sluggishly moved his away into his room.

Inside his room, Green threw his body on the bed, his eyes facing the ceiling. He moaned in relief, glad to have finally gotten away from his insane fans. He ran his hand though his brown hair, twirling the spikes on his head. After a few minutes of staring blankly into space, he sat up. His eyes gazed at his mirror. Green flashed a cocky smirk as he admired the image in the mirror.

_Man, I am not only handsome. But I'm so frickin' damn gorgeous!_ He messed up his brown spikes, letting them fall on his face. His grin was never gone. _Even at hair down, I still look delicious._ Green chuckled amusingly.

Suddenly, his green eyes caught the small pendant on his neck. Unwarily, he held the pendant. His thumb caressed the small rectangle. Soon his proud smirk turned into a wistful smile. He remembered the day he got his necklace. It was the day he finally found a friend.

"Leaf…" His lips muttered her name unconsciously. He bought the pendant to his palm, his eyes faced down to see the shiny object. He missed his childhood rival. His mind flashed back at the quiet brunette. He remembered Leaf blushing madly as a child. Her tiny foot kicked the small rocks in front of her, her hands on her back. Green eyed at the small girl in curiosity. He thought the girl was weird, seeing that she mainly kept her mouth shut and barely shows any emotions. But that one day really poked in curiosity.

He was shocked as the little girl removed her hands from her back and flashed a small silver pendant. His tiny green eyes gaped at her small browns.

"It's for you…" The female child just muttered. Her cheeks began to blush. "You are my best friend forever. So I would like to give you a present…"

Green chuckled quietly as the thoughts of his past swirled around him. He still wore it to this day. Sometimes his heart felt a small sting as he remembered bullying her when he took an interest in Pokémon. He completely ignored her and treated her like a total nuisance. Finally the day had come where both the preteens were able to start an adventure. And all along their journey, he acted as her rival. Green remained his arrogant attitude, wanting to be the best.

But in the end, the quiet girl defeated him at the Pokémon league – minutes after he received the title 'Champion'. Humiliated, Green ran away from Leaf.

The girl was an expert for finding things as she finally found him hiding at Seven Island a few weeks later. For the first time in his life, he saw the girl began to act out emotionally, showing more expressions. The brunette even yelled at him for leaving Pallet Town and made his sister worry. After a few interrogations and empty death threats, Green finally agreed to come back home, much to Daisy's joy.

Since that day, they became good friends again. Leaf treated him like she did when they were five. The only difference is – she was now a full grown woman. And before he could realize it, Green had finally fallen for her.

Green sighed sadly. For a cocky, boastful person, he was afraid to admit his true feelings. His regret only pained him even more as he remembered Leaf taking off, wanting to find more challenges in other regions. How he wanted to pull her in his grasp that day, telling her to stay with him.

But instead, he chickened out and patted the petite trainer's head. "You better not lose to some weak strangers before I beat you, got it?" He forced himself to grin, hiding his sorrow.

Luckily, the girl was clueless as she is dead silent. Leaf only nodded and flashed an innocent smile. Everytime Green saw her smile, he felt tingles in his body – as if the world was perfect in his eyes.

Three years had passed and his feelings were still the same, still bottled inside. The male brunette sighed heavily. Now, Leaf was the one isolating herself from society – making the peak of Mt Silver her new home. Green grunted at her choice. The girl was worse than him. At least when he hid, he found a nice, warm, **sociable** place to hide with **civilization** around.

He shook his head. _I'll never understand that little weirdo._ Suddenly his mind clicked. _It's Valentine's Day – February 14__th__. That means…_ A huge smile painted his face. _Leaf will come down from that damn mountain and see me!_ Without realizing it, Green jumped to his feet. Now he remembered why he was always anticipating for Valentine's Day. He glanced at his watch. _She might be here in a few hours_. He raised his arms and sniffed his pits, then made a face, regretting his actions.

All the hectic running in the morning caused him to smell like a dead Skuntank. He cringed. "I definitely need a bath," he mumbled. The last he wanted was to kill Leaf's sense of smell. He quickly took a towel and dashed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Green waltzed out of his room. He wore a simple black shirt and jeans. His pendant shined as the black attire acted out as a background to it. His Blastoise stared at his grinning trainer. The water starter knew very well why he was happy – only a certain female can make him smile like an idiot.<p>

The young leader flashed a cheerful grin at Blastoise. He cocked his head slightly. "What's up boy?" he chimed melodiously. The turtle Pokémon shook his head slowly, amused to see his trainer's good mood. Green walked through the front door. There were no signs of his Machamp or Rhyperior. Which means the crazy fangirls had gone home – much to his relief.

But as soon as Green opened the two gym doors, his eyes widen in shock, almost about to pop out.

There was a small mountain of dozens of chocolate and candies piled in front of the gym.

The brunette sighed heavily. As usual, every year it will be the same. The girls may go home but they will leave their Valentine's gift. Green had no choice but to accept them all.

Suddenly, his ears caught a faint flapping sound. He looked up. A huge smile painted on his face, completely forgotten about the messy pile. Leaf was here.

Her huge Charizard zoomed to the ground. Leaf hugged her Pokémon's neck, staying in her position. With one graceful slide, the fire breather landed on the ground with ease. The female trainer hopped from Charizard's back. Her calm brown eyes scratched the dragon's ear, earning soft purrs from her.

"Good girl," she said, her voice barely reachable to Green. Slowly, she turned her head sideways, facing her childhood friend. "Hi Green." A small smile danced on her lips, making Green anxious in delight. Soon, her warm brown eyes sparkled in glee. Without another word, she ran towards him.

Green was more excited than ever. "Welcome home Leaf!" He spread his arms wide, ready to embrace his childhood friend, rival and long time crush. _Come here Leaf!_ He was the happiest man alive.

Or that's what he thought – before Leaf ran right past him and on to the chocolate mountain.

"Yayy! Chocolate!" Leaf squealed in her soft voice and jumped on the delicious pile. Green turned around dumbly. The woman just ran right past him – for chocolate. He smacked his forehead, disappointed. Now he remembered why Leaf would come and see him on Valentines. She wanted to replenish her sugar levels.

The young leader sighed heavily. His left eye opened and peeked at Leaf – who was already digging in the chocolate mountain, searching for her favourite treats.

"Yayy Lopunny-shaped chocolates!" The woman popped out of the pile, holding a piece of candy. Her eye shined in joy, it was the happiest day of her life. She had free chocolate. She quickly removed the wrapper and bit the ear parts. A slow hum escaped her mouth. Leaf was a little sugar addict. Ever since she designated herself in Mt Silver, her stomach and needs ached for sweets. The day Valentine's Day appeared was a haven day for her.

Green just stared at his childhood rival. A small giggle occupied his lips, amused at the woman's antics. But his content giggles soon turned into a sour chuckle. "I shouldn't get my hopes high." His gloomy green eyes stared at the jumping Leaf. "She will never see me the way I see her…" A sad, mellow tone breathed through his lips.

"You said something?"

Green jumped to see Leaf was already standing right of front of her. Her Pikachu was already out of the ball, standing on her shoulder. The female trainer was chewing on something, no doubt. And her big brown eyes stared blankly into the wide greens. Green took a few steps backwards. His heart began to beat frantically at the close distance.

Oblivious and still chewing, Leaf gripped her rival's wrist. "Come on! There are so many sweets here. I can't eat them all!" Green had no choice but to tag along, seeing that the petite trainer was literally dragging him.

Soon enough, Charizard and Blastoise joined in the fun. The female fire breather wagged her tail happily at the sight of her friend. _Hi Blasty!_

Blastoise froze in chagrin as he saw the dragon. _Aww shit, you! _The giant turtle Pokémon slapped his face and turned around, quickly trying to make a getaway.

Unfortunately, Charizard was faster than him. The fire breather landed in front of the water starter, startling him. Her dark flaming eyes glared maliciously at him. _So…how about you and I make our own Valentine memories._ The huge dragon breathed a small flame, poking Blastoise's nose. The blue starter flinched in terror. The lady was acting flirtatiously annoying again. On impulse, Blastoise did a flip and blasted his cannons on his ground, sending him flying in mid air.

Charizard was stunned at his act. The fire starter scoffed annoyingly. _You wanna play games huh Blasty boy? _She opened her majestic wings and with one huge flap, the dragon rocketed into the sky, chasing her stubborn boy toy.

Leaf skipped playfully as she spread the chocolate in front of her, forming a curvy line. The champion sat on her knees. Her glistening eyes stared at each sweet, contemplating on which to eat first. Green blinked at his rival's behaviour and shook slightly, forming a small hidden smile. "Sugar addicted little pest…" he muttered. The teenager distracted himself by picking out a sweet.

"Eeeny-meenie-miny-moe-Catch-a-Pikachu-by-the-toe," Leaf hummed in a sing song tune, her finger moving at each treat. "If-it-screams-let-it-go-Eeeny-meenie-miny…" She picked a small pink box, her random choice.

"Moe!" Leaf yelled happily – only to gasp in horror at the sight.

The chocolate was also shaped.

Only this time, it was a shape of a naked Green.

Her cheeks immediately grew hot. Pikachu who was neatly sitting on her shoulder almost fell down, abashed by the scene. Her brown twitching eyes gawked at the candy piece. She soon regretted it as her eyes trail down to the bottom on the sweet.

Whoever sculptured it, apparently the person didn't miss out even the tiniest details.

But judging by the shape, she wouldn't say that it was tiny.

She froze in horror, flabbergasting at her own thoughts. Leaf mentally slapped herself and quickly shut the box and threw it back into the pile. Her head was down, her shaking hands gripping her skirt, trying very hard to remove the indecent thought. With one slow gulp, she continued her chocolate hunt.

_Stupid, perverted, well-sculptured chocola-_

Her thoughts were once again abruptly halted. Inside the next container were a couple of Voltorbs – both in the shape of breasts. She was completely petrified. Her right eye began to twitch uncontrollably at the gruesome sight. In a flash, she quickly shut the box tight and threw it away.

Pikachu had had enough of any foul images and began to hop out of her trainer's shoulders, rummaging into the pile. Her small red cheeks were flushed herself.

Leaf quickly took another package, completely irritated. _Why I oughtta –_

She wanted to yell as another chocolate figurine burned her eyes. It was in a shape of a woman – a naked woman. The sweet sculpture flashed a flirtatious pose, sticking her tongue out like a Growlithe. Her poses were too disgusting, Leaf wondered whether it was legal or not. Her eyes caught a small note attached to the chocolate's…chest part.

_**Eat this chocolate like you're going to eat me, Green 3**_

The quiet champion hid her eyes under her bucket hat. Slowly, she rose up, her body quivering, feeling belligerent.

Green didn't realize the grim atmosphere and shuffled his feet towards Leaf. "Hey," he called. His hand placed on her shoulder. "Have you decided ye-"

"Do you have any decent fans?" Leaf yelled, completely taking Green off guard. She looked up and slapped his hand away. Her eyes glared grimly at him. "Why does this always happen very year!"

Green didn't know how to react. He was used to her quiet, calm attitude. If Leaf exploded, all hell breaks loose. "W-What are you talking abou-" His words were cut off as a small package slammed in his face. The young leader groaned in pain and let the pink box fall in his hands. As soon as he opened his eye, Green gaped in horror to see the vulgar piece of candy.

The stunned man quickly fixed his eyes on the pissed off woman. "Leaf…I'm sorry. I just, I don't know why I had these kinds of fans. I mean, it's not like I respond to their obscene antics or anything. I just –" His rant went mute as Leaf blew out a loud whistle.

In seconds, Charizard stomped on the ground behind her, slightly shattering the ground. Green widened his eyes, startled by her starter's sudden appearance.

Without any haste, Leaf leapt onto the dragon's back. Pikachu quickly ran towards her trainer and hopped onto Charizard's head. Green was even more shocked, starting to feel afraid at whatever she was doing. "H-Hey, where are you going?" He threw the chocolate piece onto the ground and ran towards Leaf.

The quite champion glared at her childhood friend, her face filled with scorn and jealousy. She patted her Charizard's neck three times. Knowing what she meant, the fire breather spread her beautiful wings and flew up in the air.

Leaving a dumbstricken Green.

The male brunette gazed up in the skies. In minutes, the fire starter disappeared out of his sight – bringing Leaf along. Green growled; his fist clenching. He had had enough of this. It was better to see Leaf once a year than to not see her at all. He bought his fingers up and blew out a loud whistle. In a flash, all six of his Pokémon stood right in front of him.

"We're going to get Leaf," he said in a stern, sure voice. His team nodded and was soon returned in their respective Pokéballs. Only Pidgeot was left out. Green jumped onto the giant bird Pokémon's back. "Pidgeot, Fly!" The flying Pokémon nodded and took the skies, chasing Leaf.

All along their chase, Green's heart was accelerating like crazy, horrified. He couldn't bear to lose the woman he loved. _Leaf…_

* * *

><p>Leaf sat in front of Charizard's tail, warming her body up. She hugged her knees, bringing it closer to her chest. The brunette hid her lips and gazed bitterly at the dancing flames. Her thoughts wandered grimly that early morning. She was so excited to come down for the mountain, excited to have some delicious chocolates and candies to fill her stomach.<p>

But most importantly, she was excited to see Green.

Every Valentine's day, she would come to Viridian and see the cocky brunette. And everytime she came down and rummaged through the delicious pile, she would eventually found some perverted treats that always makes her want to puke – and made her heart felt like it had been stomped on the ground.

Leaf placed her forehead on her knees. Also, every year, the day before Valentine's day, she would go back home to Pallet Town and made some homemade chocolate treats – just for Green. Her heart always hummed, imagining Green's face if she gave him her special treat.

But as usual, as always, the sight of his fan's many vulgar sweets made her lose her confidence of giving the boy her own gift.

Leaf led out another heavy sigh. _I'm so stupid. All those delicious chocolate are a lot better than mine – not matter how nasty it looked._ Her eyes began to tear up. Ever since she met Green, he had caught her full attention. The lady liked the man, even when he acted out as her bully and rival. But Leaf knew, Green deserved so much better than her. The quiet brunette blinked her wet eyes, revealing a tear or two flowing down her cheeks. _I'm such an idiot…_

"There you are!"

Leaf flinched as a sound echoed in the cave. She snapped her head sideways, shocked to see a panting Green. "Green!" Spontaneously, Leaf jumped to her feet. She stayed on her place, not moving forward.

Green held the cave walls, his torso slightly bent as he tried to catch a few breaths. He shivered as the cold chills stabbed his skin, seeing that he was wearing lightly. His green eyes focused on the stunned teenager. He had finally reached the peak of Mt Silver. Green growled, cursing at Leaf for choosing such a difficult, isolated place to hide. He leaned his side on the wall, his hands stroking his trembling arms.

Leaf twiddled her fingers, head down. She didn't know what to say. She didn't expect Green to pop up in Mt Silver. Heck, the man hated the place. He'd rather stay cooped up in his gym than dealing with the deadly weather – which, oddly enough, Leaf was already used to it.

His green eyes focused on Leaf. The cave was dark but hugely lit thanks to Charizard's flames. Even a few miles apart, Green saw her eyes were slightly red and lumpy. His heart felt heavy, breaking his ribs. Leaf had cried. Without another sound, he strode his feet towards her.

"Eh…Gr-" Her words muted as Green pulled her into a tight embrace. Leaf widen her eyes in shock. Never in her life had she'd been hugged by Green. Her small hands gripped his black shirt, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

Green placed his chin on the petite trainer's head. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, tightening his hug. "I didn't mean to make you mad…or sad…or anything negative that comes out from you…" Unwarily, he bought his lips and lightly kissed her hair, earning a flinch from her. Green ignored her shocked state and let his lips stayed on her brown locks. He took one deep breathe, inhaling all her scent. It made his body shuddered, biting his wants and needs.

"Please forgive me…" he breathed. The teenager locked his arms around her, showing no signs of letting her go. He had enough of losing Leaf. He had enough of lying to himself. He had enough of keeping his feelings bottled up.

Leaf remained motionless in his embrace. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Not only Green was hugging her, but he was also apologizing. And the way he was acting, sounded more than just an apology. The petite teenager smiled softly. Finally, she nodded slowly. "I forgive you…"

Green flashed a blissful smile and pulled her from his hug. He gently held her shoulders, gazing into the warm brown eyes. Soon, his eyes trailed down to her pink lips. Green felt his skin tingle, his heart accelerating as he was about to do something unspeakable. His thoughts wandered on the good and bad results of it all. Plucking up all the courage he had in him, he said, "There is one thing I have to say."

Leaf raised a curious eyebrow. "Wha-"

She was silence yet again as her lips met his.

Her eyes round in abash. But soon Leaf regained her senses and closed her eyes, returning his kiss. Her heart was fluttering like a happy Butterfree. Her hands moved from his chest to his neck, snaking around it and bought Green closer.

Green felt like he could rocket himself into space. He was the happiest man alive. Feeling her warm kiss and her soft touch made him want to strip naked and dance like a fool on top of the mountain. The young leader hugged her shoulders and playfully bit her lower lip, earning a soft giggle from her.

Their passionate kiss lasted for a few minutes. Both the teenagers breathed for air. Their foreheads placed on each other. His smiling eyes gazed on hers. "I love you."

Leaf wanted to scream and jump in joy. She giggled melodiously and pecked his nose. "Oh, there's something I want to give you." She released her grip and quickly dashed into the small bag. Not long enough, she skipped back to Green. A small, green heart-shaped box was placed on her palm, flashing at the curious teenager. Green stared at the tiny package, then at her, his eyebrow raised.

The female trainer just flashed an innocent smile. "Open it, Slowpoke."

Finally obliging what she said, Green took the box to his hands. The tiny package was wrapped neatly with a pretty blue bow. Carefully, Green pulled the bow and opened the box.

His green eyes wide at the treat inside it.

There was an adorable heart-shaped chocolate. On top of it was covered in red icing, painting three simple words.

_**I love you.**_

Green flashed the brightest smile in his life. He shut the box and gently placed it in his pocket. Before Leaf could ask why he didn't eat it, Green gripped her waist and lifted her up, twirling the trainer around.

"I love you so much you quiet lil weirdo!" Green pulled her in for another deep kiss. Leaf smiled excitingly and held his shoulders for support, seeing that she was still being lifted by the strong teenager. Her cocky rival really did love her, and she loved him back. Leaf laughed playfully as Green started to kiss her whole face, teasing her.

"Stop fooling around, you meanie," she chimed and playfully hid her face on his chest. Green locked her in a tight hug and tickled her, just like he did when they were little.

_Happy Valentines my beloved little Leaf._


End file.
